Never Do That To Me Again
by JustAnAvidReader1029
Summary: Imagine your OTP experiencing a blackout at night. Person A has never experienced a black out before so they freak out when it happens. Person B tries to comfort them while the black out is occurring. They do so by leading them to a couch or bed (granted with a lot of stumbling).
Newt had been grumpy all day long. It was a weird occurrence for him because, normally, he was a happy person. He was the one to brighten someone's morning if they felt under the weather. He was the optimistic one in their group of co-workers and has taken the role of the acting leader. Not today though. He was having an off day and everything seems to annoy him. Even Thomas' morning kisses, which he loved to death, made him snarl. It was so weird. It was obvious that Thomas was upset about how Newt acted towards the endearing act but Thomas was an understanding boyfriend and Newt was sure he understood Newt's predicament.

Okay, maybe this past week was not the best week for him. He was completely stressed and lacked of sleep. As a person who works for human resource in a company, the job was utterly taxing.

He was tasked to fire 5 people from their jobs and he had to come up with some kind of plan to break the news to them. It was rather difficult because one of the soon to be jobless people was his friend. It was awful!

Next, he had to interview people to fill in the job, which is not a fun thing to do if you are dealing with overconfident and arrogant pricks who thinks so very highly of themselves.

And, he needed to make a decision by the end of the week. THE END OF THE WEEK! He had to fill 5 jobs and the amount of applicants per job was pouring! He asked for help but they were no good so he still ended up doing all the work.

Thomas tried to soothe him back home, not that they were living together, it's just Thomas liked Newt's place better than his so the brunette decided to just stay there most of the time. Giving him back rubs, cooking dinner for both of them, giving Newt space and the blonde was thankful to have such a wonderful boyfriend but Thomas' attempts to pin Newt down on the bed was not working on him because of the stress. He must have denied Thomas' advances for sex by about a hundred times now. He felt bad, naturally, but the job was getting to him.

"Look, after this week, you can have sex with me every night." Newt proposed, throwing his boyfriend off of him from kissing his neck and caressing his thigh. Thomas just sighed.

"I won't be gentle." Thomas groaned.

"Trust me. After this, I want to be shagged hard." Newt said, deepening his voice so that his accent was more pronounced which Thomas found very sexy and a turn on while smirking towards the brunette who had a red face from blushing. Thomas threw Newt a pillow before he retreated to the bathroom. Let's just say the sounds coming from there was not exactly discreet and was filled with praises towards God and Newt.

"You gotta rest, Newt." Newt shook out of his blank stare as he heard a deep voice speaking to him. "I mean you look like shit." Minho.

"Thanks, Min. Always a pleasure to be praised by you." Newt said with a dry smile. See? In a normal day, Newt would have snorted and punched Minho playfully but now? Now he was just an old irritable man.

"Seriously. Try getting some sleep."

"No." Newt said as he filed resumes again, weighing who would be perfect for the job. "I gotta finish this by the end of the week."

"It's Thursday, Newt!" Minho raised his voice a little louder and placed his hands on Newt's desk. "You already finished 4 jobs and made 4 people very happy! You only have 1 job left to finish!"

"Yes, but I-"

"No." Minho dragged his hands on the desk and grabbed the files away from Newt. Newt followed them until they were in Minho's arms. "Go home, get some sleep, I'll finish this."

Newt looked at Minho skeptically but the bloke was good at his job. He was working with Newt in HR so he did not need to worry about Minho screwing up but Newt always liked to work alone and by himself. He functioned like that but he guessed Minho had a point.

"Thanks, man." Newt smiled at Minho genuinely, which was a first today. He arranged his messenger bag and stood up. As he did, he felt his head spin and the room spun with it. He then felt a throbbing pain inside his head.

"Alright there?" Minho asked as he grabbed Newt's arms and help him stand up straight.

"Y-Yeah. Just got a little dizzy." Newt breathed in deep.

"Get some sleep." Minho eyed him sternly. Newt wanted to chuckle but he just nodded.

Newt made his way out of his and Minho's office before the man called to Newt again.

"Say hi to Thomas for me!"

"Will do!"

Newt turned the doorknob and felt a yawn coming. A throbbing pain in his head was palpable but it can be tolerated. When he was finally able to discard his shoes and place them next to Thomas' (that was weird considering it's noon and Thomas was not suppose to be at home at 4).

"Tommy?" Newt called, checking the kitchen first since Thomas is always cooking when Newt gets home. As he popped his head in, he saw no one.

"Tommy?" Newt called again. He sighed as he heard nothing again. He was about to open the fridge for the left-overs from last night when he heard a groan from the living room. The blonde smiled and shook his head. Of course Thomas was sleeping.

Newt retreated from the fridge and made his way to the living room, smiling at the image of his boyfriend sprawled all over the couch, limbs and arms unattractively spread all over the place.

Newt approached the sleeping figure and peppered the brunette's face with kisses, trying to wake him up. Thomas groaned again and Newt can't help but coo.

"Wake up, Tommy." Newt whispered as he gave the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips. Thomas' left eye opened and he smiled.

"You're home." He whispered and smiled, hugging the blonde in front of him, kissing his cheek.

Newt always loved these moments with them. Thomas was overly touchy and likes cuddles so much that sometimes it gets irritating but Newt always liked it when Thomas was like that with him. It was endearing and loving and he adored Thomas like that. His Tommy.

"Have you eaten?" Newt asked, when Thomas pulled back from the hug to cover the yawn escaping his mouth.

"Nope." He shrugged and closed his eyes again. Newt patted his head and stood up to fix them some food too quickly because he got dizzy and had to take a step back to regain himself for them but hands were suddenly holding his wrist.

"Don't leave me." Thomas moaned and struggled to sit up. 'It's like dating a man-child.' Newt thought, smiling to himself when the dizziness faded.

"I'm just going to make us food, you doof." Newt wriggled against the hold and Thomas moaned. Newt would have punched him lightly if it wasn't for the amazing bedhair that the brunette boasted unconsciously that made Newt weak in the knee (or maybe it was just the dizziness.)

"But I need you here more than food." Thomas looked at Newt pleadingly, lips pouting.

'Nope, it's not the dizziness. It's Thomas. He's making me weak in the knees.' Newt pondered when he sat with the brunette.

"We need to eat, Tommy." Newt said as he wrapped his arms around Thomas, "At least that's what the scientists say."

Thomas was quiet for awhile, trying to fully wake up. He nodded once he got hold of the situation. Newt kissed him and stood up again, wobbling when his vision gets blurry from the surge.

"You okay?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Just some headache that's bloody buggin' me." He answered and made his way to the fridge and took the left-overs to the microwave.

His head was still throbbing and it was getting worse. He groaned in pain but tried to grab a pan and turned on the stove. As the heat warmed the pan, he can feel himself tripping. His vision was becoming blurry again and his breaths were getting shallower. He moved away from the sizzling pan and grabbed the counter.

"Tom-" He tried but before he knew it, he collapsed on the ground causing a loud crash. Before his vision turn black he can see Thomas running to him screaming what seemed to be Newt's name.

"I DON'T KNOW! HE JUST COLLAPSED AND I'M FUCKING TERRIFIED TERESA!"

Newt woke up with a groan. He can feel the part of his head that was bashed to the floor. He groaned in pain but still he can't move.

"THEY JUST LEFT! THEY SAID IT WAS BECAUSE OF STRESS AND THAT HE'LL BE OKAY BUT I DON'T KN-"

"Who came here?" Newt croaked out. If he was inspected without his consent, he wanted to know even though his throat hurt.

"Oh my god, Newt!" Thomas ran to the blonde laying on the couch, "You scared the living shit out of me!"  
Thomas grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, eyes still red.

"How long was I out?" Newt asked.

"A couple of hours. I don't know exactly." Thomas sniffled.

"Were you crying?" Newt asked, caressing Thomas' face.

"OF COURSE I WAS! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE JUST COLLAPSED RIGHT IN FRONT ME! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? INVITE OVER OTHER PEOPLE TO WATCH YOU ON THE FLOOR?" Thomas screamed, he was red all over and he was shaking like a leaf. It was ador- wait. What?

Newt's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"You lov-"

"I love you." Thomas cut Newt off and just blurted the terrifying 3 words Newt had been dying to hear for months now. "Newt, I'm in love you."

Newt can't believe his ears. He felt his heart skip a beat. They've been dating for 9 months now and everything seems perfect but, you know, bickering here and bickering there but obviously those were resolved because they're still together. Stronger.

"Jeez. Say something, babe." Thomas sighed as Newt kept quiet all this time, "I know I come on too strong sometimes but my self-esteem is really not that high and I get self-conscious too and-mmmph!"

Newt silenced him with a smile and a wanting kiss, to which Thomas responded very quickly.

"It may just be because I'm not fully awake yet but..." Newt trailed off, looking Thomas right in the eye, "I love you too."

If christmas lights on Christmas Eve were very bright, then the smile on Thomas' face was blinding. The brunette was beaming with happiness. It was a constant with him. Thomas always smiled when Newt was around but this time it was different one. Much deeper and much more endearing.

"Never do that to me again." Thomas sighed as he tackled Newt for a hug on the couch, not caring that the blonde was now okay or not.

"Telling you that I'm in love with you?" Newt chuckled as he rested his arms on the wrapped ones on his waist.

"No! Never stop telling me that!" Thomas yelled a little too loudly against Newt's ear. "I mean the blacking out thing. It terrified the shit out of me."

"Sorry, Tommy." Newt stoked his arm as he sighed sympathetically. "That was my first blackout too!"

"Well, let's not get you a second one." Thomas kissed his ear, "But I'll be willing make things better."

"How?"

Newt waited for Thomas then he felt a pair of warm lips on his neck. Newt fought off the urge to smile, of course this was what Thomas wanted, sex. When Newt started to relax, Thomas blew on his neck causing a disgusting sound. Newt was surprised at first but the fits of laughter that Thomas gave was an indicator that he was not about to stop. He continued blowing raspberries on Newt's neck while the blonde demanded (and squirmed) for him to stop.

"Stop!" Newt yelled when Thomas started tickling him too. Great, double torture.

Thomas continued blowing in his neck and tickling him until uncontrollable fits of laughter erupted from the brunette.

"I can't!" Thomas stopped as he pinned Newt down on the couch, laughing his ass off, "Too cute!"

"Bloody bastard! Now my neck's all wet!" Newt groaned as he wiped his neck.

"You don't complain about that when we make love." Thomas teased.

"Shut up." Newt croaked as he hit the brunette on the chest. Newt stared at Thomas for a little while and before they knew it, they were kissing.

Newt loved the way Thomas tasted. Musky and manly. It was like a drug and truth be told, kissing Thomas was highly arousal for the blonde. In no longer than 5 minutes of hot making out, he was already fully hard.

"Mmmm." Thomas moaned in the kiss and Newt's erection grazed his thigh, "Happy to see me?" Thomas whispered against his lips.

"No, I just want a good shag." Newt whispered back, smiling his smug smile.

"A good shag you shall get." Thomas beamed and got of the couch. He took Newt's hand and led them to the bedroom.

Let's just say that 2 neighbours (or maybe the same person) banged on their front door to keep it down with the sex noises. Hey, it wasn't Newt's fault Thomas was very good at making him scream.


End file.
